Stuck Together
by Gyoro and Ururun
Summary: Havoc and the gang, not to mention Riza's grandfather are fed up of Roy and Riza just going about their lives just working together when they know that they would be a great couple. So they come up with a plan to get them together. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck together**

**Chapter 1**

Everyday Havoc would watch as the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye would interact, obviously in a work-relations only way. They were not a couple and yet, Havoc and the others were fed up of the fact that they seemed perfect for one another. They knew the Lieutenant liked the Colonel, there was no doubt about that; the way she looked at him, the way she always stood beside him now matter what mood he was in and the way she smiled when around him. They knew that could only be love. Why else would she stick around? He was a head case and a half.

They also felt sorry for the Lieutenant; she had to constantly be there while he talked of some of his dates. That could not have been fun for her to listen to. So naturally Havoc and the others were wondering what they could even do about this.

One day when the Colonel and Lieutenant were out on some sort of small mission, Havoc and the gang stayed in the office to carry on with their work and Commander Grumman, Riza's grandfather, came in to see the Colonel.

"Oh, I see I have missed them. All well, no matter. I think it is in my interests to talk to you guys whilst they are out," Grumman said. Havoc raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, sir?" Havoc asked.

"Well…I don't know about you, but I am rather fed up of seeing my granddaughter and Roy staying in this work-relationship. I don't even know if he likes her, but he might not even realise it!" Grumman said. Havoc and the others looked at each other, then back at him. Havoc and Breda got up and pulled him further in so they could huddle and talk.

"We know what you mean, it's so annoying," Breda said, looking ticked off as usual.

"Well, I reckon we should do something about this. Get them into a situation where they won't be able to leave each other's side," Grumman said.

"Yeah, but how?" Breda asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I will have to think about it," he chuckled.

The next morning, the Colonel and Lieutenant were called to Grumman's office. They were invited for tea with the Commander. Riza stood, but her grandfather insisted she sat down, so she sat on the sofa on the Colonel's left. Grumman sat opposite them.

"Well, isn't this nice? Having tea, the three of us," he said. He sipped his tea. Riza held the cup, looking as if she believed she should not be there and Roy looked quite relaxed and drank his tea. Riza sighed and drank hers. They chatted, Riza keeping quiet through most of it and Grumman and Roy even started a game of chess. They did not get to finish, since Roy had some overwhelming want to sleep and found his eyes closing. Riza was also asleep, falling onto Roy's shoulder.

Havoc knocked on the door and came in. He looked at the two.

"See? Knew they were a pair, now just to complete the task," he said.

*

About an hour later, Roy and Riza woke up and looked around.

"What were we doing?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, sir. However, we should probably get back to work," Riza replied. Roy nodded and stood up, yanking Riza up involuntarily. They both frowned and raised their arms nearest each other and found that they were in fact handcuffed together. They looked alarmed. Roy looked for a key hole and there was none. He tried to use his alchemy to get it off, but it did not work.

"I think we're stuck like this for a while until we can figure out how to get these off," Roy said, defeated.

"I'm sorry, sir. I should have been more vigilant and it was careless of me to fall asleep," Riza said.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant. We both fell asleep, you are hardly more to blame than myself. We'll fix this, don't worry," he said. Riza nodded.

Roy and Riza walked through the corridors back to his office. No one noticed because they always walked quite close to each other anyway. Roy got to the office and walked to the window; naturally, Riza had to follow. Havoc and the rest, knowing very well what was going on and kept their smirks to themselves. They faked confusion.

"Gee, Chief, you and Hawkeye are awfully close. Is something going on between you guys?" Havoc asked. Roy turned slowly and, with a little embarrassment, showed them their predicament.

"Whoa, bondage. Didn't think you had it in you," Havoc said. Roy started to get angry.

"It's nothing like that! The Lieutenant and I fell asleep for some reason and woke up like this!" He said.

"Uh huh, and what were you doing before you fell asleep?" Havoc asked suggestively. Riza got a little embarrassed.

"Nothing! We were playing chess with General Grumman," Roy replied.

The others just laughed; Havoc had found this pair of handcuffs on the floor on his way home and they were no ordinary ones either. They were apparently magical, and they would not be able to be taken off unless the person who put them on them took them off of them. The people who wore them would also be able to change clothes without problems (yes, rather convenient).

Roy looked at the time. "Alright men, you're dismissed for the day," he said. They packed up their stuff and left. Roy turned to Riza. "I guess we're going to have to deal with this for the moment…" Riza nodded and Roy led her out of the headquarters. They got to the car.

"I shall drive today…" Roy smirked, given that they had no choice since he was the one who would end up on the left. Riza crawled into the passenger seat and then Roy got in. Roy drove them back to her apartment.

**Author's note: Yeah, probably sounds a bit weird, but meh, I had to write it. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 2**

"…We're going to have to share living space for the time being," Roy said, sounding professional. Riza nodded.

"I only have a single bed, so I don't think we will be able to stay there," she sighed. Roy smirked.

"I didn't think so, that's why we're going to yours first," he said. Riza half-glared at him and he just carried on staring ahead of him with that smile on his face. They arrived at Riza's apartment and they got out, albeit awkwardly. Riza let them in once they got to her door and she went straight for her bedroom. Roy looked at the apartment; it was very clean. He once heard that you could tell a person by the state of their living quarters. Lieutenant Hawkeye was clearly very orderly, and given how loyal she was to him, that came at no surprise.

"Will it be alright to bring Black Hayate? I can't leave him here," she said. She was packing numerous clothes and stuff that she would need. She did not know how long this was going to last, but by the way that the handcuffs seemed to have no keyhole, nor alchemy affective; they were going to be that way for atleast a little while.

"Of course, Lieutenant," he said. Once she was finished, she picked up the case with her left hand (the one not cuffed to the Colonel) and heaved. He shook his head and quickly took it off of her. He carried her case and she carried Black Hayate and his needs.

They drove back to his place and Roy opened the door for her, letting her in. Black Hayate ran around, wondering where he was. Riza looked around; it was a little messy, but she was almost surprised that it was not worse. There was a splatter of papers over the desk, and she walked over, dragging the Colonel with her, to look at them. They were case files for some missing persons that were currently going on. She smiled; he was taking them home with him and trying to solve them. Roy smirked.

"Come on, Ms. Nosy, let's get your things into a drawer," Roy said, picking up her suitcase with his right hand and his left hand on her elbow, leading her down the small corridor to his room, which was a suave shade of light red with a rather large bed with red bedspreads on them. He walked over to a chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. "Here."

She started putting her things into the drawers, all neat and folded. Roy was politely turned the other way while she sorted her stuff out and she was grateful for it. This was embarrassing enough.

"If it's not rude, sir, but why do you have a chest of drawers you're not using?" She asked.

"My mother got it for me and I haven't the heart to throw it away," he replied. She stared at the back of his head for a moment, and smiled. She turned back to putting her clothes away. She finished and closed the drawers. She turned to Roy.

"Thanks, sir," she smiled.

"No problem, Lieutenant. I can't very well let you live out of a suitcase, now, can I?" He smirked. He led her back into the first room which held the kitchen and the dining table. Roy went and cleared up the papers, putting them on the side table. Roy looked in his fridge and then in the freezer, then in the cupboards. He froze; he had nothing he could put into a good meal. Riza sighed and looked through his cupboards and fridge too. She brought out a few things.

"If I may, sir, I think I can come up with something from what you have," she said. Roy looked confused.

"Go ahead, if you think you can from these ingredients," he replied. Riza nodded and got to work.

Half an hour later, she served two plates of nice smelling food. Roy smelled it.

"It smells nice, Lieutenant," he smiled. He took a bite and nodded. "Very good."  
"Thank you, sir. All you need is some imagination," she said.

"I have imagination!" He said, defensively.

"Of course you have, sir. Just not in the kitchen," she said, before taking a bite herself. Roy was exasperated, since his left hand kept having to go up too.

"This is not working," he said.

"Sir, I need to eat. And I prefer not to eat with my left hand," Riza said. Roy put his arm on Riza's and held it there. Riza shot her head to the side, looking at him quizzically.

"That way my hand isn't flopping up and down," he said. Riza swapped hands, picking up the food with her left hand. Roy removed his hand.

"If you could do that, why did you not do that to start with?" He asked. She smirked.

"Who said I wasn't doing it on purpose, sir?" She asked, putting another bite into her mouth.

"Very cunning, Lieutenant. Very cunning," Roy said. There was no wonder this woman scared him sometimes.

Then he realised something: he was going to be sharing a bed with her. And heaven forbid he accidentally roll over and end up too close to her or something. He could get shot! This realisation scared him a lot. Riza noticed he had slowed in eating and looked at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked. Roy suddenly looked at her, brought back from his little reverie.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Absolutely fine," he replied. Riza nodded and carried on eating. It had not really dawned on her about the bed sharing thing; she knew and yet it only seemed unconscious. She finished up and waited for him to finish, after which she stood and took the plates into the kitchen area and started cleaning them up.

"We're in my apartment, and yet you're doing all of the work. How do you do it?" He asked.

"I prefer to clean things up straight away, sir. You most likely leave them for as long as you can before you really need to wash up," Riza replied.

"Have you been stalking me, Lieutenant?" He smirked.

"Hardly, sir. You're just predictable," she replied. Roy chuckled and when she was finished, he showed her into the lounge, which intricately designed and looked a little expensive and red. They sat down and Riza was rather surprised when she sank into the chair. Roy smirked and helped her into a more upright position. She thanked him and brushed her military trousers off absently. Black Hayate ran into the room and jumped onto the single sofa.

Riza went to get him off, not knowing whether Roy would dislike an animal on his couch, but he stopped her and pushed her back into her seat.

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant," he smirked. Riza nodded in understanding. They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Roy got bored and decided to be childish; he yanked on the handcuff, sending her arm all the way closer to him. She looked at him sternly and then yanked her arm back. He smirked and yanked back. They had this mini arm fight for a few minutes before Riza yanked too hard and he fell into her and onto the floor, him hovering over her in a rather awkward position. Black Hayate yowled and covered his eyes. Roy smirked.

"Huh. Well, I'm quite liking this position, _Lieutenant_," he whispered. She frowned and pushed him off of her, straightening up and standing. She looked at the time.

"I think it is time we turn in for the night, sir," she said. She blinked as she realised what that entailed.

Roy led her to the bedroom and chuckled inwardly as he never thought he would be leading a woman to his bedroom for something other than sex. They entered and Riza went to the chest of drawers to get some light blue pajamas out. Roy momentarily forgot about the handcuffs and went to take his jacket off, in which Riza tried to stop him, but it mysteriously came off without problem. Roy then realised what he had done and blinked at the handcuffs.

"How…odd. These handcuffs must be magical," he smirked, which showed he hardly believed in magic at all. Riza just shook her head.

"Well, it makes things easier atleast," she said. He turned around politely so that she could get changed. She was finished and they walked over to the bed. Riza was feeling a little awkward; she was hoping for a normal night and then she ended up cuffed to Roy!

Roy removed his shirt and his trousers, sliding into bed next to her and turning off the side lamp. He closed his eyes and was off into slumberland quite quickly. She, on the other hand, lay awake for some time, looking over at Roy even though she knew she would not be able to see him. She sighed and finally closed her eyes, going into an uneasy sleep. She had a feeling something bad would happen.

**Author's note: **Sorry if this chapter's a little stagnant, hopefully the next will be funnier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck Together **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Roy and Riza were still asleep, but in a rather comfortable looking position. Well, most likely not for Riza. Roy had rolled over onto his front, lying on his arm and his free right arm draped across Riza's front, cuddled rather close. He was fast asleep and had no idea; although unconsciously he knew he was cuddling someone and, thinking it one of his many lovers, he hugged her closer, his lips near her neck. But he was not asleep for very long, because he suddenly heard a click. His eyes opened wide to turn his head a little. He saw a silver gun cocked at his head. His face was a picture of fear and shock, and he realised what was going on, so he jumped to the other side of the bed. Riza put the gun back on the bedside and looked at the clock.

"It's time to get up, sir. We have work to get to," she said. Roy groaned. He was not going to get any sleep in for a while.  
"We have plenty of time," Roy mumbled.

"We have an hour before we have to get to work! Now, MOVE!" She said, yanking him out of the bed with her superhuman strength. He fell onto the floor with a thump and he lay scrambling for the bed for a moment, before he stopped and rubbed his head.

"Did you have to do that?" Roy asked. Riza just stared at him with a look that said: yes, now get up. He stood up and walked towards his chest of drawers, taking out his clothes for the day. Riza turned around as he got changed, choosing to resign to the holding of his wrist as he did so, which received a smirk from Roy; not that she saw it. He finished and she got her things out then. She looked at him.

"Could you turn around please, sir?" She asked, as he for some reason hesitated. He did so, smirking.

"Isn't that a little arrogant, assuming that I would want to look at you whilst you are changing?" He asked. She glared at him and looked rather hurt at that statement. She got changed and walked out of the room, not caring to warn him, so he was yanked violently from the room.

Roy cried out in pain. "Hawkeye!" He semi-shouted.

"We're going to be late, sir, so we need to hurry," she said testily. Roy drove them to work and they walked through the corridors as normally as two stuck together by handcuffs could. They walked into the office, which shuddered to an awkward silence quickly. It was obvious what the subject of talk was or, rather, who. Havoc looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, Fuery looked uncomfortable and Breda was just staring at the two slightly late arrivals; Roy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Havoc could not hold back any longer.

"So, Chief, how was your evening?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up, Havoc," Roy said.

"Unsuccessful, then?" Havoc grinned, obviously joking.

Roy smirked. "Nothing happened, but atleast it was more successful than your evening, Havoc," Roy said. If this were an anime, Havoc would have gone blue with horror. He then about-turned on his chair and grumbled about woman troubles.

Roy turned to his work and sighed. "Great, more paperwork," he said.

"It has to be done, sir. If you need a hand, sir, I could help you with it," she said. Roy smirked.

"I already have one of your hands, Lieutenant, I wouldn't want to rid you of your second one," he said. She sighed. "That's not what I meant, sir," she said.

"I know, Lieutenant. Just relax, I can manage," Roy said.

A few hours passed and Roy realised he had scheduled a date for tonight a few nights ago, so he needed to cancel it. He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Tess? It's Roy," he said.

"_Oh, hey Roy! How's it going? What're you up to?" _

"I'm fine, I've just finished some paperwork," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"_Paperwork? Don't you have a Lieutenant to do that stuff? It's so tedious."_

"Nothing I can't handle," he replied. "Anyway, I'm going to have to cancel tonight's plans, something's come up."

"_Oh? You're not going out with some other woman are you Roy? …It's not that Lieutenant of yours, is it?"_

"Of course not, my Lieutenant's not the dating type," Roy said. He suddenly felt like he was being frozen by a glare. "Well, not undatable as such. I reckon she'd stand more chance of getting a date than Havoc, atleast." Havoc froze solid once again.

"Anyway, I have things to be doing, I'll rearrange the date for when I'm not busy," he said.

"_Ok, bye then." _He put the phone down and told everyone to get back to work.

At the end of the day, Roy looked to Riza. "Hawkeye? Don't you go to the range on Fridays?" He asked.

"With all due respect, sir, we're not really in the position where we can do our normal activities. I don't mind skipping the range. After all, you've just had to skip your evening," Riza said. Roy chuckled.

"There's a difference between the range and a date, Lieutenant. It's a lot easier to explain our situation on the range, which won't have many personnel there to begin with, than to my date. Besides, you're right-handed, aren't you? I want to see you hit a target with your left hand," he smirked. He knew she was good with both hands, but he also knew her right hand was her strongest hand. Riza smirked to herself.

"Well, if you want to, sir, then let's go," she said. They got to the range and they equipped themselves with the gear they needed; well, Roy with ear mufflers. He was not intending to take part. Riza cocked her gun in her left hand, aimed for the circular target and fired off numerous shots as if it were her right hand. When the dust cleared up, Roy walked them over to the target.

"See, Hawkeye? You missed sli-oh. Perfect shots…" He said, eyebrows raised. Riza smirked.

"Do you really think I'd neglect training my shot in my left hand, sir? It's mandatory that I have the use of both hands just in case one were to get hurt," she said.

"I underestimated you, Hawkeye, and I apologise," he said, rubbing his head.

"It's ok, sir. It's a common misconception," she said. Roy stayed silent. After some more practise, Riza put everything away and they went home.

"Gee, we have the weekend off. What are we going to do this weekend?" Roy asked.

"Well, first of all, we might need to buy some groceries, sir," she said. Roy paled.

"I forgot again. I'll call in a favour and have it delivered. Can't very well go around the supermarket like this," he said. "For tonight, hmm." They got home and Roy heard his phone ringing. He picked it up.

"_Hey, Roy, it's Maes. I heard about your dilemma, sounds pretty whacky to me. HEY! You guys haven't seen Elycia in so long, maybe you should come around."_

"I saw her the other day, Maes. But given that we have no food, I guess we'll accept your offer tonight," he said.

**Author's note: **Sorry for teh wait, I'm having computer issues at the moment. If this chapter is a little boring, it's because of these issues/slight writer's block. Hopefully it'll get better soon! Thanks for reading.


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry to everyone waiting for an update, I've been having bad muse for fanfiction writing and with this story, the ideas have run dry and because I've been updating too slowly, I've kind of lost the plot.

So I don't know whether I will keep on with it. For now, it's a hiatus.

Apologies to anyone who was really into this story.

Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, favourited, etc. so far, it means a lot.


End file.
